Autumn
by ifonly13
Summary: Autumn just may be her favorite time of the year.
1. Chapter 1

_**Autumn**_

* * *

_For Pau._

* * *

Autumn just may be her favorite time of the year. The temperature has cooled from the scorching heat of summer in the city. A soft breeze picks up the fallen leaves, twirling them into tiny cyclones that dance on the sidewalk in front of her. The bits of sky that peek through the burnished trees are clear.

Her toes curl in the warm leather boots. She brushes her fingers over the fringe of her scarf, twisting the strands around her forefinger. The strands of hair that have escaped from the braid hanging over her shoulder tickle at her nose and cheek.

"Hey, you."

She looks up, smiling already. "Hi."

He sits on the bench next to her, holding out the cup to her. She immediately falls into his side, his arm coming up around her shoulders. "How're you feeling?"

"Tired," she sighs, turning to press her nose into the lapel of his jacket, adding the lingering scent of his cologne to the smells of fall in the air already.

"Drink your cider," he says, touching his lips to the top of her head. "Then we'll go home."

"You gonna carry me?" she asks a moment before she takes a careful sip from the cup. The spices from the apple cider roll over her tongue.

He laughs, shaking his head as his fingers scratch lightly over the denim of her jeans. "Yeah, that's not possible."

Her voice is quiet, almost as soft as her chocolate brown sweater. "That some dig at my weight? Cause it's not really entirely my fault here."

"You were a rather active participant from the way I remember it," he says, hand on her thigh drifting up to rest at the curve of her stomach, thumb smoothing over and over. "Still can't carry you."

She aims a kick at his shin just as the baby kicks at his hand. "See? The baby's on my side."

He leans down, kissing her lightly. "Give it time. I always bring the Becketts around to my side."

"You are kinda charming," she muses. He hums against her lips. "And caring."

"Keep going," he murmurs, grinning into her cheek. "I like this chain of events."

"And you're sometimes an asshole of the largest proportions," she continues, taking another sip of the cider.

He frowns. "Okay. Not liking the sudden plot twist here…"

"But then you do something completely sweet." She turns her head up, letting him drop a kiss on her lips. "Can we go home now? Wanna take a nap with you."

He gets up first, holding a hand down to help her up. "I could go for a nap."

"Oh yeah? Long day of signing books?" she asks, stretching her legs a little before they start down the leaf-scattered path toward the main street.

"Might need you to give me a hand massage actually," he says as he flexes his right hand between their bodies.

He had called up the car services, has one of the unobtrusive silver cars waiting at the curb for them. She almost falls asleep on the ride from Gramercy Park down to SoHo, head cushioned on his shoulder as her fingers rub over his palm, loosening the muscles in his hand. His left hand fingers dance over her stomach, searching out the next flutter of their child's kicking.

Any day now.

Any day now, autumn will gain another reason as to why it is her favorite season.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Autumn**_

* * *

_For Jess, who asked.__  
_

* * *

Candlelight flickers across the walls of the loft, dark and mysterious. The whole place smells of pumpkins and spices and the whiff of sugar from the pile of candy sitting on the side table. The pile that had decreased significantly since she had poured the bags of mini chocolate bars and boxes of malted milk balls and little wrapped Lifesavers into the huge bowls. Probably due to the man who had taken the newborn from her arms ten minutes ago and went to get into their costumes.

It's early yet so there aren't trick-or-treaters out yet, knocking on doors in the building and holding out sacks for candy. She's able to lean against the pillar near the dining table, stretch her legs out in front of her, flexing her toes against the hardwood. Barefoot because she's never seen a reason to wear shoes in the house and because it's just easier with the baby. Her hat tips forward, almost falling to the ground but she snags it, shakes out the top.

His idea. The costumes even though it's just a small party for their friends at the loft. She hadn't wanted to dress up, ready to sit in the study with Andy and a glass of apple cider and to try and keep him quiet and happy despite the noise that even the ten people coming over would make. But he had insisted, going out and buying things for the three of them while she took a nap with the baby one afternoon. Which was why she is wearing a simple black dress that falls loosely to her knees, baring her shoulders and her back in a deep vee, hair curled into tight ringlets that are pinned back from her face. She replaces the hat, glancing in the hall mirror and finding the tip of the witch's hat flopped to the side. She doesn't bother fixing it; it gives it character, the tip almost falling over the wide brim.

It's been too long, too quiet under the stereo playing some Halloween playlist he came up with. So she pushes off the pillar, careful to get her footing before she starts toward the bedroom. "Castle, don't tell me you went and offed our son on Halloween," she says. "Because I'm on call and the last thing I need to do is arrest you."

Their bedroom is bathed in soft light thanks to the dimmer switch he had installed a few months back. He's bent over the bed and she catches sight of Andy's foot kicking at his ribs. The kid's been fascinated with trying to get his toes into his mouth despite the fact there's a sock dividing them. This pair has little pumpkins on them, brilliant orange with smiling jack-o-lantern faces and curling vines. To match his costume.

She taps Castle on the shoulder, moving her hand up to twist into his hair. "Hey. You coming?"

"Yeah," he says, wrapping a flannel blanket around Andy and scooping the boy up. He's asleep which will only last until some of the people show up and start talking. Castle steps back, eyes roving from her bare feet, nails painted a deep purple, up to her hat. "You look beautiful," he whispers.

She hums, pressing up on her toe tips to brush her lips over his. She hasn't ever needed someone to increase her ego but he knows better than anyone when she does need the little boost. And she has needed it more often in the past month than she thinks she has in her life. Help to get past the crippling fear of doing something wrong or hovering too much. Times like this, she thanks goodness for the fact that he _knows_ her, inside and out. "You look pretty sharp too," she says, giving him a final peck on his cheek and grinning when his head follows, searching hers out again. "How's our pumpkin looking?"

"Yeah, about that," he hedges, shifting Andy as Beckett narrows her eyes. "I got a better idea this morning and ran out to get the things and…"

"Oh no," she murmurs, already shaking her head. "I'm not letting you dress our kid up as…"

"But it's so cool and perfect," Castle starts, defending himself as he dances backwards to keep her from plucking the baby from his arms and changing him into the pumpkin outfit they had agreed on. "We might not get this chance again so we've got to seize it!"

The climb in his voice has Andy squirming, fingers clutching around the gold and scarlet blanket as he pushes his little noise into Castle's chest. Beckett sighs, reaching out to run a finger over the baby's chubby cheek. "Fine. Just this once."

Castle leans over, free hand catching her chin and tilting her head up so he can kiss her, desire shooting straight through her. "You gotta admit it," he says, going around the bed to the armchair in the corner with bags stacked on it. "It's a good idea."

"You have those sometimes," she agrees with a shrug. He glares over his shoulder at her but it only makes her laugh. Andy cries, wiggling so that Castle has to brace an arm on the chair so he doesn't fall. "Let me take him."

He shields her view from the bags as she plucks the boy from his father's arms. She ignores his secrecy, moving out into the living room while bouncing Andy. The Monster Mash is playing in the background as she whispers into the boy's ear, calming him down. She smoothes the baby's hair back, already deep brown and curling a little around his temple. And finds the one thing that will give the costume away. The man really does think of everything.

"Here," he says, handing her the wand over her shoulder and placing another kiss along the curve of her neck, making her raise her shoulder up. He wraps a scarf around her neck after, letting the scarlet and gold fringe fall through his fingers. "Gotta complete the ensemble."

She turns, skirt flaring out a little and catching on the denim of his jeans. "Not quite. Where's my Head Girl pin?" she asks, tugging on his striped tie.

"You're one of the brightest witches of your year, Beckett," he scoffs, moving around her to pick up another piece of candy. "Think you can figure it out."

Someone knocks on the door and she can hear Lanie's voice outside. Adjusting the brim of her hat so she can see without having to tip her head back, she settles Andy into the crook of her arm, tucking the edges of the Gryffindor blanket around his little navy striped light blue onesie as the boy's eyes blink open, still stormy grey.

Castle steps into her space again, pushing her hair back behind her ear. "Happy Halloween, Beckett," he murmurs before kissing her softly. Then he places his lips on Andy's cheek and Beckett has to smile as the boy's hand reaches up, curling around his father's lower lip. "And to you too, The Boy Who Lived."

Then Castle opens the front door, finding Lanie and Esposito chatting with Ryan and Jenny and their two year old in the hall. "Welcome to Hogwarts," he says to the group. "Go find a seat so we can start the Sorting Ceremony."

She'll tell him later, after their friends have left and Andy has been put to sleep, but this just may be the best behind-her-back idea he's ever had.


End file.
